Brachytherapy is a general term covering medical treatment which involves placement of radioactive sources near a diseased tissue and can involve the temporary or permanent implantation or insertion of radioactive sources into the body of a patient. The radioactive sources are located in proximity to the area of the body which is being treated. A high dose of radiation can thereby be delivered to the treatment site with relatively low doses of radiation to surrounding or intervening healthy tissue. Exemplary radioactive sources include radioactive seeds, radioactive rods and radioactive coils.
Brachytherapy has been used or proposed for use in the treatment of a variety of conditions, including arthritis and cancer. Exemplary cancers that can be treated using brachytherapy include breast, brain, liver and ovarian cancer and especially prostate cancer in men. For a specific example, treatment for prostate cancer can involve the temporary implantation of radioactive sources (e.g., rods) for a calculated period, followed by the subsequent removal of the radioactive sources. Alternatively, radioactive sources (e.g., seeds) can be permanently implanted in the patient and left to decay to an inert state over a predictable time. The use of temporary or permanent implantation depends on the isotope selected and the duration and intensity of treatment required.
Permanent implants for prostate treatment include radioisotopes with relatively short half lives and lower energies relative to temporary seeds. Exemplary permanently implantable sources include iodine-125, palladium-103 or cesium-131 as the radioisotope. The radioisotope can be encapsulated in a biocompatible casing (e.g., a titanium casing) to form a “seed” which is then implanted. Temporary implants for the treatment of prostate cancer may involve iridium-192 as the radioisotope. For temporary implants, radioactive rods are often used.
Conventional radioactive seeds are typically smooth sealed containers or capsules of a biocompatible material, e.g., titanium or stainless steel, containing a radioisotope within the sealed chamber that permits radiation to exit through the container/chamber walls. Other types of implantable radioactive sources for use in radiotherapy are radioactive rods and radioactive coils, as mentioned above.
Preferably, the implantation of radioactive sources for brachytherapy is carried out using minimally-invasive techniques such as, e.g., techniques involving needles and/or catheters. It is possible to calculate a desired location for each radioactive source which will give the desired radiation dose profile. This can be done using knowledge of the radioisotope content of each source, the dimensions of the source, accurate knowledge of the dimensions of the tissue or tissues in relation to which the source is to be placed, plus knowledge of the position of the tissue relative to a reference point. The dimensions of tissues and organs within the body for use in such dosage calculations can be obtained prior to or during placement of the radioactive sources by using conventional diagnostic imaging techniques including X-ray imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT) imaging, fluoroscopy and ultrasound imaging.
During the placement of the radioactive sources into position, a surgeon can monitor the position of tissues such as the prostate gland using, e.g., ultrasound imaging or fluoroscopy techniques which offer the advantage of low risk and convenience to both patient and surgeon. The surgeon can also monitor the position of the relatively large needle used in implantation procedures using ultrasound or other imaging.